


Camouflage

by Alwaysgurl43



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, request work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:41:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27639697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alwaysgurl43/pseuds/Alwaysgurl43
Summary: Peter hasn't been telling you everything. That's why you broke up with him. But you can't get him out of your head.Based on the song Camouflage by Selena Gomez
Relationships: Peter Parker/ You, Peter Parker/Reader
Kudos: 15





	Camouflage

**Author's Note:**

> This was a requested fic on my tumblr. The person asked for a fic based off of Camouflage by Selena Gomez. This is what was inspired by the song. I posted this to my tumblr a few days ago and realized I never posted it here!

It’s been nearly two weeks since you and Peter broke up. That’s not to say that you don’t still love him, but the breakup had been inevitable. Peter was keeping secrets from you, beyond the normal “I got you a gift but I can’t tell you yet”. If he didn’t want to tell you stuff fine, but it felt as though he didn’t trust you with the big things in his life. When you caught him lying to you for the third time in a week, you knew it was too late to keep going.

He had begged you not to leave. Over and over he repeated, “Y/N, you’re the best thing in my life. I don’t want to lose you.”

“You lost me the moment you continued lying to me. If you loved me, you would trust me.”

“I trust you with my life.”

“Then trust me with your secrets.” 

“I…. I can’t. I need you to be safe.”

“Then this is where we stop being an us.”

The first week without Peter, you were dying to just reach out. You wanted to ask him about things that happened at school, you wanted to send him memes, you wanted him. But you push past your pain to focus into school instead. You let Betty distract you with drama and news from things you don’t care to focus on. Sitting at the table at lunch during the second week after your breakup, you can feel Peter’s eyes on you. He was respecting you enough to stay away, but that didn’t stop him from spending every moment he can trying to drink in every moment of you. 

“He’s starring again.” Betty murmurs to you, picking up her sandwich. 

“I can feel it.” You admit, dragging your fork through the excuse the school calls pasta. 

“You still love him though.”

“It doesn’t matter if I do or not.” You shrug.

“If you still love him and he clearly loves you, why not get back together?” Betty asks, her sandwich hovering in midair as she focuses on you instead of her lunch.

“Love doesn’t have anything to do with it.”

“Well you never told me why you broke up so I don’t know what to think.”

“Betty it doesn’t matter why we broke up. What matters is moving on from it all.” You shove your tray to the side, not hungry anymore. “I just need to move forward.” Betty’s eyes go wide at something behind you as you say this.

“Y/N can we talk please?” Peter’s voice comes over your shoulder and you can’t even bring yourself to roll your eyes at him. Instead you take a breath before turning to look at the boy you haven’t made eye contact with in nearly two weeks.

“We don’t have anything to talk about.” You say harshly. 

“I disagree. Please? Just five minutes?” Even though you know you should say no, the words whispered off your lips are the opposite.

“Fine. Five minutes.” His face brightens at the idea of you talking to him at least, even if it’s only for five minutes. He leads you out of the cafeteria into the courtyard that no one is in because of the newly fallen snow. “Why are we out here? It’s cold and you never stay warm.” The words slip off your tongue before you can stop your worry about him.

“I’ll be fine. I wanted to talk with you in private.” He crosses his arms, trying to stay warm as a shiver runs through him.

“Then talk. You’re already at four and a half minutes.” The words are harsh, but you have a fortress around your heart. “And you’re going to be frozen solid if we stay out here much longer than that.”

“I never was trying to shut you out. I wasn’t trying to keep secrets for you for anything other than keeping you safe.”

“This sounds like the discussion we already had Peter.” Your own arms crossed defensively. “If you’re just trying to repeat the conversation we already had, then congrats, nothing is going to change.”

“I’m not trying to repeat conversations. I’m getting to my point, I promise.”

“Fine.” You wave your hand as if to say ‘come on’ before crossing your arms again.

“I...I’m Spider-Man.” Your eyebrows pull together as the last thing you ever imagined Peter to say leaves his lips. To be honest, you don’t believe it.

“Very funny Peter. First you lie to me when we’re in a relationship, but now that we’re not in one, you want to make jokes. Ha ha. So fucking funny.” 

“I’m not joking. I’m trying to be honest with you because I don’t want to lose you.”

“You already lost me. Your lies pushed me out of the picture.”

“I’m trying to fix that so I can get you back. I didn’t want to tell you that I… am who I am because I was worried you’d get hurt and that would be my fault.”

“I got hurt. But it wasn’t from an evil villain; it was from you.” You point a finger into Peter’s chest, enunciating your point with your pointer. “You hurt me.”

“I never meant to hurt you. That’s the last thing I wanted. But I always trusted you. It was never an issue of trust-”

“It wasn’t an issue of trust? You’ve been Spider-Man since before we started dating and you never trusted me enough to tell me until I told you I was done with us. That’s definitely an issue of trust.”

“It’s not! It was an issue of safety.  _ Your  _ safety.”

“Well I’ll have to manage staying safe on my own then.” You look at Peter for a moment before saying, “I have no idea who you are any more.”

“I’m still the same person you’re dating. I’m not any different, except that now you know I swing from buildings and fight bad guys some times. The only people that know are Ned, May, and You.”

“And the Avengers.” You add, having seen Spider-Man-Peter with them before.

“Well they know Spider-Man, but besides Tony, they don’t know who  _ I  _ am.”

“You know you could have told me while we were dating and it wouldn’t have changed anything, like it isn’t changing anything now.”

“I didn’t want to lose you. I wasn’t sure if you would be ok with it or if you would get hurt because of me.”

“All I ever wanted was for you to be honest with me Bab-Peter. I just wanted to know the secrets you were keeping. But who you are, that doesn’t change, not for me.”

“Can we stop this being broken up thing? Because I can’t stand not being with you, being able to hold you, kiss you, be yours.” You know what you should say, but your mouth has other plans.

“Fine.” There’s a millisecond of Peter being shocked. But after that, his arms are wrapped around you, holding you close, lips an inch away from yours.

“God I love you so much.” He places a soft kiss on your lips before mumbling, “I’ll never keep anything from you again. I just want you in my life.” Another kiss is placed. “I love you, I love you, I love you.” He murmurs into your lips.

“No more secrets. Or we’ll be over forever.” You try to pull back as you say this, but his arms pull you closer.

“No more. I promise.”

“Good, then let’s get inside before you’re an ice spider.”


End file.
